Let Me See Her
by emrys-knight
Summary: Riggs and Murtaugh are being punished for yet another case gone wrong. Riggs is badly hurt and hospitalized. Roger and the Captain are in danger. Riggs does his best to save the day, because he made a promise to Trish. He'd work as hard as he could to get Roger home to her every day.
1. Chapter 1

Riggs and Murtaugh, sitting in the doc's office. Typical Monday morning.

"Riggs, tell your partner something nice." Dr. Cahill said.

"You are very… good at cooking. I guess. Not as good as Trish, though." Riggs said cracking a small smile after. Roger looked at Cahill, looking offended. She frowned as she looked back at a shrugging Riggs as their phones buzz. "Oop… case." He and Roger got up to leave but before they could, Dr. Cahill stood and stopped them.

"Some day, God forbid, something's going to happen that makes you realize how much you two actually care." She pouted as she walked around to her desk, leaving the boys speechless at her sudden, small, but unexpected nonetheless outburst. They both walked out of the room, tails between their legs.

***(Location: Captain Avery's Office)

"There's been a call from down in the film area. A suspicious person. Looks like a cut-and-dry case. You two can take care of it, given the amount of money you've cost the city of LA these past few days." Captain Avery said, looking at Martin. Riggs laughed, and left.

"You underestimate him." Roger said. Before he could leave, the captain spoke up.

"How's that, Murtaugh?" He snipped.

"Remember our last punishment? It was the noise complaint that ended up with Riggs jumping off of a rooftop, across the street and into a window with a pregnant woman. And that wasn't even half of it." He laughed as he turned his back and left the room, with the captain suddenly questioning this assignment.

"Nothing." Riggs said with a childish tone.

"What'd you expect? A huge firefight?" Roger asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe. Something at least."

"After the last case we had, I'm fine with being out of danger. I have a wife and kids, you know…" He stopped, realizing what he said, he's now staring at Riggs.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Roger turns the car on and they start on their way to the station, but about ten minutes into the ride, they hear gunfire. Riggs turns on the lights and sirens as Roger slams on the gas. "There's that firefight you wanted." Riggs laughed.

When they got there, they saw four dead bodies. After calling it in, Roger looked around, not catching sight of his partner. _Suicidal partner_. He reminded himself. He kept quiet, still. He didn't know if there were any stragglers.

"LAPD!" Riggs shouted to a man down a hall. "On your knees! Hands on your head, and interlock your fingers!" He was now running towards the man. When he got there, he stuck his gun in the back of his pants. He got his handcuffs out of his pocket and started to reach for the wrist of the man, but before he could, the guy undid his hands and grabbed a piece of glass from the ground. Before Riggs could react, he felt an immense amount of pain in his abdomen as he saw the suspect's arm fly back with blood slinging in the air towards the wall.

"Damn cops." The suspect said as Riggs fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. He ran off before Martin could get his gun out.

"LAPD! Freeze!" Roger yelled. He saw a bit of red on the man's hands. "On your stomach, hands behind your head with your fingers interlocked! Cross your legs!" The suspect did all of those things. Roger ran up to him after holstering his gun. He put his handcuffs on the guy before knocking him out. He got his gun back out and went towards the door of the warehouse. The dirty glass in it was broken and he could see through. "Riggs!"

"R-rog." Martin gasped. He's breathing heavily as the pool of blood he's laying in gets larger.

"It's gonna be okay. Sorry to disappoint but you're not going to die, today!" Roger yelled.

"Let me go, Rog. I'm beyond saving." Tears began to form in his eyes. One or two running down his temple.

Not long after that, the ambulance sirens could be heard and the gurney was rushed in. They lifted Martin onto it and got him into the vehicle. Roger started to get in before the paramedic stopped him.

"Family only, detective." He said.

"He is family." Riggs tried to say loud enough. It barely was. The paramedic let Roger in and they sped off, with the sirens blazing. Running as many red lights as Riggs does on his own in his pickup.

When they got to the hospital they wheeled Martin in with Roger following behind. The nurses where trying to put an oxygen mask on him while they had already gotten his IV started. He kept pushing it away. Before Roger could let him know he was behind him and to let them put it on, there was screaming.

The EKG was registering a slower beat than it was supposed to with an upset patient.

"Let me go! Please! Let me see her!" Martin screamed. He wouldn't have if he knew Rog was behind him. He'd never purposefully let him see that. None-the-less Roger heard it all and stopped walking with them. Tears now forming in his eyes. The long hallway was coming to an end as he kept hearing his partner and best friend's cries. "I want to see her! Just let me go!" As Roger pulled himself together. (at least a little bit) He ran up in time to see them sedate Riggs. His arms started to slowly drop and they were able to get the oxygen mask on his face.

"How is he?" Trish panted as she quickly stopped in front of Roger.

"He wants them to let him see her." Roger said, choking back more tears.

"Miranda?" she asked. Tears began forming in her eyes. The makeup wasn't perfect anymore but she didn't care. She quickly grabbed Roger and laid her head on his chest as he laid his chin on her head. Rihanna and RJ stood behind. Both with the most fearful looks on their faces as their favorite uncle went into surgery.

Riggs' eyes fluttered open. You could finally see those beautiful brown eyes through those long lashes. He looked over to the recliner and saw Roger sitting on his phone.

"Hey." Riggs said with a little bit of surprise. "You been swimming? You're all wet." He laughed. It was Riggs' blood. He stopped laughing the instant he felt the pain. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. You just got slashed by unsanitary glass. Doctors say you shouldn't be alive. The amount of blood you lost. That's why I'm wet." Roger put air quotes around "wet".

"I remember that. Not the unsanitary part... But I can't remember anything after. Must've blacked out or something from the blood loss you're talking about." Roger thinks about finding him. He thinks about the haunting cries of desperation to see his lost wife. After noticing that Roger was sort staring at the floor, Riggs decided to pipe up. "Did they give me pain killers? Did I say something stupid?"

"Oh yeah. You told me all about your most embarrassing story. You'll have to repeat it back to me, though. Some of it sounded a little foggy. You know, you were kinda high." He muttered on and on, trying to hide his pain of seeing his partner so hurt and emotionally weak.

"Not a chance. You'll get what you got." He laughed before grabbing at his stomach with a little whimper.

"Seals." Roger laughed. He told Riggs to get some rest before seeing his family outside of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rog." Martin said. His voice was quiet. His stomach was still hurting as it was only day 2 of the injury.

"How's it going?" Roger asked.

"I'm ready to get back to work, if that's what you're asking." Martin answered. He started to sit up. He was wincing but trying, still. He was looking around the room for his clothes.

"No way, man. You're not back to work until that wound turns into a scar." Murtaugh said before he felt a tap on the back.

"You talking to him about the case? He's not supposed to be back to work for a little while longer." Captain Avery said. Martin rolled his eyes and continued trying to get up before Roger pushed him back.

"Come on, Rog. You don't wanna be out in the field with this guy, do you?" Riggs insisted. Roger laughed sarcastically.

"You do realize he was my partner before his promotion, don't you?" Roger asked, rhetorically.

"Don't worry, Riggs. I got this. I may be a little rusty but I think I've still got it." Avery said, all proud of himself. Riggs was a little bit jealous. Some of it was the fact that for the first time since Miranda's death, he really felt like he could trust someone whole-heartedly. He got territorial like a pit bull, as he began to foolishly think that it could be taken away.

Roger and Avery finished their short conversation and started to leave. When the captain got outside the door, Roger quickly handed Riggs a file from the case.

"Something to still let you help. Keep you busy." Roger said. "Boredom's a bitch." He laughed ever-so-slightly and left the room, following his temporary partner.

"Thanks Rog." Riggs said quietly to himself.

***(Location: Hospital)

Riggs continued to look through the file. He was grumpy about his situation but he wanted to help his partner so he read the whole thing. Every word. Twice.

 _I can't just read this thing over and over and over._ He thought. He then realized something. He flipped, quickly, through the file and got to a page containing a picture of a suspect he'd run into in Texas. _Cop killer!_

Riggs got up as fast as he could, grabbing his clothes that he had seen when Roger and Avery were in the room. He snatched the pain killers off of the table near the door. After he took some, he put on his tight gray shirt, bullet-shot jacket and gray pants. He tucked one pant leg into one boot and not the other.

He ran in a dead sprint towards the hospital doors and got into his truck that Roger had, dumb enough, brought. _Rog, you had to know this was a bad idea. Just_ _ **giving**_ _me a way out?_ He thought. He cranked the key he felt from the top of the sun visor. He spun the tires, pedal to the metal. He called Bailey.

"Yeah? Riggs?" She asked.

"Where's Murtaugh?!" He screamed into the phone.

"Why? Wha-what's wrong?" She asked, frantically.

"Listen to me, Bailey, he's going to a trap! Where is he?!" Riggs was growing impatient.

"He's back at the original crime scene. The one where you got hurt." Martin immediately hung up and continued on running red lights at the maximum speed his pickup had.

 *****(Location: UNKNOWN)**

"Where is he?" Roger heard through the black bag. He and Avery were tied to chairs.

"Where's who?" Avery asked.

"You know who I mean." The voice insisted. The bags were ripped off of their heads.

"Terrance Guillermo. Cop killer. I wish I could say it was nice to finally make your acquaintance." Avery snipped.

"Ah. Captain Avery of the LAPD. I knew my men would make me proud some day." Terrance said.

"Who are you looking for? I think I can speak for the captain when I say that we don't know anyone that you should be interested in." Roger piped up. Terrance turned to Roger and laughed.

"You do." Guillermo said. Roger raised his eyebrows with a slight frown. "Your amigo, Martin Riggs." The eyebrows dropped and there was a full-on frown.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I think you've got the wrong people." Roger tried.

"You would lie to me?" Terrance was growing impatient. He cut Murtaugh out of his restraints and pushed him against the wall, choking him. Suddenly, he was able to breathe again and his attacker fell to the ground, dead.

"What was that?" Roger asked.

"You really thought I'd just sit in that bed and let you get yourself killed? I made Trish a promise, man." Both captives looked towards the laughed. Roger ran over to Avery and untied him.

"IA won't be a problem with this one." The captain said. "Not that you've ever needed to worry about them."

Riggs smirked as he collapsed. He grabbed his stomach and looked to the hole in the ceiling. It was night. There were barely any stars out. He had a flashback to when he and Miranda would look at the stars on their back porch.

"Riggs!" Roger yelled.

"Rog. Thanks for bringing my truck to the hospital." They laughed. The captain made his way over after losing Terrance's men.

"Let's get you back to the hospital." Avery said.

"Yes. Let's go back to that infernal Hell-hole." Riggs retorted. "Sure."

They got in the car with Avery driving, and Roger in the back with Riggs. Blood started to seep through the shirt. Martin lifted it up to see that the bandage wasn't holding out like he would have liked.

"Faster, Captain." Roger said, stern. Avery looked back to see what was happening and he stepped on it. Pedal to the metal, right?

"Deja vu." Roger laughed.

"Is it?" Riggs asked, his eyes fluttering open. He turned his head over to Roger.

"Good song. Fitting for how you just barely made it. Again." Murtaugh said, looking up to the speaker in the ceiling quietly playing Hallelujah. The Pentatonix cover.

"Miranda loved them." Riggs said. Roger's eyes widened. He got up.

"You want anything from the cafeteria? Some coon-pie?" He tried to make his partner laugh. He was successful.

"Water. Whatever food they got's fine." You could hear his stomach rumbling from across the room. Trish walked in the room and sat where Roger was after giving both of them a small kiss on the cheek.

"She's going to make sure you're okay for now." Murtaugh said as he was walking out. When he was long gone, down the hall, Trish sat up in the chair.

"You promised me you'd bring him home to me. You said you'd do your best." She sat back. "You did that. You nearly killed yourself but you fulfilled your promise. Thank you." She looked over to him. He smiled as he started to close his eyes.

"I won't let this happen to you." He said, his eyes now fully closed.

"This?" She asked before she realized.

"Me. What I am." He answered before falling asleep.

"I..." Trish said before seeing he was asleep. Roger walked in the door.

"Oh." He whispered. He set the food down while looking up at Trish, crying. He walked across the room and she got up and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"He's a good man. He doesn't deserve this." She whispered as the tears streamed down her face. "Why did this happen to him? He loved her so much, baby." Roger was now crying.

"I know." He said.

"He needs us. We have to be there for him, Roger." Trish said. They both looked over at the peaceful, sleeping Riggs.

.-=End=-.


End file.
